


But...Patrol?!

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick knows the Bat has a schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But...Patrol?!

Batman had rules and schedules to keep. His patrols were too important to interrupt. Dick understood that, fully expected to have the night be like any other. He was prepared to face it with dignity, and keep Alfred company.

Bruce walking into the den, a big bowl of popcorn and two…sodas?!…on a tray, surprised him out of all manners.

"But you've got patrol!" Dick spouted.

"I called in a favor, Dick." The man smiled fondly at his ward. "How could I miss your birthday?"

Dick's whole body lit with joy, as he settled in next to Bruce to share a movie for his first birthday in the manor.


End file.
